Who Knows More!
by chavelaprincess
Summary: Hermione is studying in the Astronomy Tower late one night and gets an unexpected visitor.


_**Disclaimer: I own none of this. All goes to J.K. Rowling and to other copywrite owners.**_

_**Just thought I would have some fun with it.**_

_**A/N: I hope you like it, just pretty simple and light hearted. I actually did this for another site and though tit would be fun to bring it over here.**_

****

* * *

**_Who Knows More !_**

It was a crisp October night, that found Hermione sitting in the Astronomy reading a book, researching her new paper. She found the Astronomy tower better for studying lately than the library as it had more privacy and way more better than the option than her common room she shared with the head boy.

She was gazing down at her book of the Solar system, when the clicking of footsteps informed her of someone's coming presence.

Hermione looked up expecting to see Ron or Harry, for they were the only ones who knew that she studied here.

Sitting perched on a blanket on the floor she looked up seeing the last person she expected or would want to see, the head boy himself, Draco Malfoy.

Normally Hermione would get immediately defensive and to demand to know what of his presence, but as they had a sort of truce going, she gave a brief nod and returned to her book.

"Oi, Granger? What are you reading?"

"Malfoy, what are you doing up here?"

"That wasn't what I asked for, now was it? What are you reading?"

Hermione rolled her eyes something that Draco caught and smirked at. She picked up her book to face him, as if to say 'DUH'.

"Our Solar System and Beyond?" Draco scoffed. "That is the most ridiculous title I have ever heard. Is that another one of those senseless muggle books?"

"Ugh! Malfoy, I know you didn't come here to insult me, so what do you want?"

"You know Granger, if you wanted help figuring out that kind of stuff you could always ask me."

Hermione snorted, a very unladylike snort at that. "Me? Ask you for help? Please Malfoy..."

"I'll have you know _Granger_, I know quite a lot about the Solar system. Go ahead ask."

"Okay, name something that not a lot of people would know, as in probably nobody besides me at least..."

He smirked at her subtle description of herself. "Alright. How about did you know that those muggle astronomers of yours, are thinking of redirecting their attention away from Pluto as a planet, and have also expressed the knowledge that there very well could be a tenth planet out there to considered to be called Planet X, which at one time was considered another name for Pluto itself? This new 'planet' is called Planet X in the view of having another name close to Pluto is because of the very close characteristics to Pluto." He smirked at her shocked expression. Crouching down beside her. "Now... is that in your precious little muggle book?"

"You just gave me muggle information, Malfoy. And then insinuate that this wouldn't have it? That's silly!"

"It's not silly and you know it, Granger. You know very well that what I just told you was certainly not in that book, because what I told you is in more recent research. Not in that older looking book."

Hermione nodded and looked away, suddenly more aware of his close proximity. He too seeing it, sat up and walked over to the opening at stared out at the stars.

Without looking back at her, Draco braced his hands on the sill and breathed a deep sigh. "Once believed to be the center of the universe. What do you think?"

Hermione smiled without meaning to. "Well I knew you were conceited, but..." She let it trail off when he laughed. A real laugh. She almost really gasped.

"That's cute Granger. But really..." He turned around and faced her again, leaning on the sill, arms crossed. "Do you think we really are, the Earth. I mean, all this magic? Could we do this on the sun?"

"Malfoy, we would be ashes in seconds."

"You know what I mean, Granger."

"I think that a lot of our power comes form us, but think about nature, Malfoy, all the potions we use, ok is because of magic, but we use everything from the Earth. So the center of our universe... yes. I believe we for us... who use magic, it is the center." By this time she had moved over to him and was gazing out at the sky while he was still turned to where she had been previously sitting. "You know, you never did tell me why you came up here. There is no Pansy slithering, no pun intended, around the corners up here waiting for you."

Draco shuddered at the thought. Like he felt a need to explain himself, he cleared his throat, "I'm not with Pansy."

He looked at her side-glance for a reaction. He was glad to see her lips twitch like she wanted to smile. Almost like she was pleased that that was the answer to her question. She turned to face him more. "Did you know that the planets in the solar system where named for Roman mythology?"

He smiled and turned to her, "Like Aphrodite?"

She shook her head, "Malfoy, none of the nine solar system planets where named for her."

"No. But she was the Greek goddess of love. And Venus was the Roman equivalent to her." He reached out slowly and grabbed her hand, almost afraid of what she would do.

Her natural instinct was to pull away, but instead she let him lace their fingers together as she looked at the stars. "Yeah, she was, wasn't she?"

He smiled and relaxed against the stone wall some more holding her hand. "Well, why else would I be here..." He stroked the back of her hand gently with his thumb. "And of Beauty she was..." Now looking at her blushing profileilluminated by the full moon.

She smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand.

The End.

* * *

**_A/N: Please review! I would to hear what you have to say!_**

****

**_PEACE Isa_**


End file.
